Angel
* Earth * Hell |relatives = * God * Goddess * Charlie |occupation(s) = * Servants of God * Stay at home father * Owner of Lux |seasons = 1-4 }}Angels are extremely powerful celestial beings that serve God and reside in Heaven. History Angels are the children of God and Goddess. They grew up together in Heaven. Like human children, they played with each other and depended on their parents. Amenadiel is the oldest one and is admired by many of his siblings. Angels are autonomous beings and do not live in strict harmony with each other. Throughout the ages, they have had rivalries and disputes with each other. Lucifer was thought to be God's favorite until he rebelled. God cast him out of Heaven, condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity. The rest of the angels continued to reside in Heaven and try to act in God's will. In 2011, Lucifer voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no ruler. Throughout the Series Amenadiel, the firstborn angel and "fury of God," descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post, particularly irritated since he had taken over Lucifer's duties patrolling Hell and chasing down escaped souls of the dead. After spending time on Earth and Hell, Amenadiel became seduced by temptation and committed various sins, including freeing a damned soul from Hell and sleeping with a demon, and eventually agreeing to stay on Earth and teaming up with Lucifer. Eventually Amenadiel began to lose his powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he realized he had fallen. However, his condition was unlike Lucifer's as Lucifer retained his angelic powers, while Amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal. After failing to keep a deal with God, Uriel came to Earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal. Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissuade him and convince him to go back to Heaven. Realizing Amenadiel no longer had his powers, Uriel easily defeated Amenadiel. Infuriated, Lucifer confronts Uriel, who reveals his plan to erase their Mother from existence using Azrael's Blade before she takes her vengeance on their father. While Uriel defeats both Lucifer and the demon Mazikeen, Lucifer surprises and stabs Uriel with the Blade, killing him. At the end of , Lucifer woke up in the desert. Somehow he had regained his wings. During Quintessential Deckerstar, Amenadiel regains his angel wings and power after the sacrifice of Charlotte Richards. With his powers fully restored, Amenadiel takes Charlotte’s soul up in to Heaven. Amenadiel then returns to earth, where he admits to Lucifer that he has become accustomed to living on earth and will stay. He later learns he has fathered a child with Linda Martin and keeps his angel siblings away from his son Charlie in order for their child to live peacefully on earth as he has. Physical Appearance Angels have large wings that are shown to be very sharp. It is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer was the only known angel without wings, having severed them after abandoning Hell, leaving large notable scars on his back. After spending time on Earth and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to stop functioning and decay. However, he regained them when Charlotte Richards died and was able to use them to fly her to Heaven. Any pattern in the color of their wings is still unknown. Lucifer's wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were dark grey (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and coloration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream. Powers All angels have the following powers, celestial superpowers and god-like abilities: *'Superhuman Strength':Angels possess immense levels of superhuman strength and are a trillion times stronger than humans, and at least one thousand times stronger than Demons. Because they are all actual children of God and Goddess, Angels possess God-like physical strength, they are able to lift or move thousands of tons, possibly millions of tons, such as any vehicles, buses, bulldozers, tanks, houses, buildings, towers, skyscrapers, mountains, continents, and even planets if they desired. Angels are strong enough to easily throw humans into orbit, they are strong enough to throw a car thousands of miles away, and also able to physically crush any mortal material. Angels are able to effortlessly lift humans very high off of the ground with one hand, and are strong enough to effortlessly kill a demon with a light punch if desired. Angels have limitless superhuman strength, and they are strong enough to lift or move an unbelievable and incalculable amount of mass and weight. They can lift or move nearly anything when they desire. Lucifer has displayed this on multiple occasions, notably by effortlessly lifting large human men off the ground with one hand or by sending them flying across rooms up to 100 feet. Presumably, their supernatural strength is far greater than demons, as Mazikeen was unable to defeat Amenadiel when she battled him in the bar, with him essentially toying with her throughout the fight. However, Lucifer, who could overpower Amenadiel, was only able to fight her to a standstill, although it must be noted that Maze had the advantage of having gotten many shots in on Lucifer and Lucifer was most likely not trying to kill her so he held back a lot of strength. Lucifer has been seen to take down 3 demons with ease while Amenadiel, after a brief struggle, overpowered several demons, further showing they are indeed far more powerful than demons. *'Superhuman Speed: ' Angels are able to appear and disappear with a blink of an eye, and are able to move across a room within a split second. Angels are able to move and run faster than the speed of light. They are able to move and run far faster than Demons. They can exert extraordinary amounts of vast superhuman speed, and they are able to run a mile in a millisecond. *'Superhuman Stamina: ' Angels are able to survive and function without sleep, rest, water, food and oxygen, and are able to do anything without tiring. *'Superhuman Durability: ' Angels have highly durable bodies and can withstand absolutely anything, they are virtually impossible to harm or even injure. The only thing that could injure or harm them is the Flaming Sword and Demon Daggers forged in Hell. *'Superhuman Endurance: ' Angels have the ability to do anything and everything without ever getting tired. Angels literally have unlimited energy, and are never pushed to a limit where they get tired or wore out. They can run as fast and as long as they desire without tiring. They can fight without ever tiring, and can fly as long as they desire without ever tiring. They can do absolutely everything without ever feeling weary or getting tired. *'Superhuman Agility: ' Angels have remarkable balance, coordination and agility, which make them able to easily move, dodge, or catch anything, such as bullets, knives, daggers, and other weapons or objects. Angels are able to move their bodies in an incredibly supernatural way. They are able to effortlessly catch and dodge punches with ease, and are fast enough to dodge bullets, and are enable to catch bullets. Angels have supernatural reactions and are able to move superhumanly quick. They are also able to leap off the ground over a mile away. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Angels possess extraordinary reflexes and reactions. Amenadiel was able to effortlessly dodge Maze's attacks. Lucifer has been able to effortlessly catch bullets, and effortlessly catch daggers thrown at him extremely fast by Mazikeen. Angels have unbelieveably supernatural reflexes and reactions, they can catch anything thrown or shot at them no matter what it is, and they can also duck and dodge anything. *'Superhuman Athleticism:' Angels extraordinary Athleticism in combat, martial arts, and more, Angels display supernatural hand-to-hand combat abilities. Angels have the strength to easily defeat demons in hand-to-hand combat. Angels are in far greater shape than humans and demons, with god-like fighting abilities that could easily destroy demons and other beings. Angels are far better athletes than the finest human athletes on earth. *'Superhuman Resilience:' Angels display incredible resilience, and have the supernatural ability to quickly recover from any and every difficulty, they have the celestial toughness to do anything. *'Superhuman condition:' Angels possess immense levels of superhuman mental and physical comdition far beyond humans and demons levels. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Angels have far superior intelligence than human beings. Angels have super genius-level intellligence and intellect. They know absolutely anything and everything. Angels can learn anything in only one day, where it would take a human years to learn. *'Superhuman Senses: ' Angels have remarkable senses, hearing and vision, and they can see things, hear things and sense things very far away, Angels have far greater senses, hearing and vision than humans, and they sense far more things that humans cant. Angels can hear conversations that humans have miles away from where they are, they can see things from a great distance. Angels can also sense danger, and if a human is good or evil. Angels have even far greater senses than animals do. *'Superhuman Hearing: ' Angels have the ability to hear things at a very great distance away if they desire, such as people talking, conversing and even whispering. Angels can hear humans, demons and other Angels talking dozens of miles away. *'Superhuman Vision: ' Angels have the ability to see things at a very great distance away if they desire. Angels can see humans all the way from Heaven. *'Superhuman Memory:' Due to the fact that Angel's have been alive for billions of years they can remember anything and everything that happened throughout thier angelic lives. *'Superhuman Wisdom:' Angel's have far greater wisdom than humans a d demons, because they have been alive for billions of years. *'Nigh-Omnipotence: ' Angels are nearly all-powerful and have almost unlimited power. *'Nigh-Omniscienece: ' Angels have nearly infinite amount of knowledge, and know almost everything. *'Nigh-Omnipresence: ' Angels have the ability to be anywhere and everywhere at once if they desired. *'Flight': Through the use of their enormous wings, angels are capable of flight. As seen in , they can also use wings in battle. Angels wings are extremely powerful and they can exert immense amounts of very powerful wind to knock a human back hundreds of feet. Angels wings are also very sharp, and can use thier wings as a lethal weapon. *'Dimensional Travel': Through the use of their wings, angels can fly between realms, e.g. from Earth to Heaven or to Hell. *'Shape-Shifting': Angels are capable of altering their true angelic appearance, making themselves look like humans (hiding their large wings). *'Agelessness: ' Angels do not age, and never will age. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: ' Most of the time Angels do not heal becuase they are absolutely invulnerable, and they can not get injured, cut or harmed, but they can get injured if they fight eachother. Angels have the ability to heal instantly. *'Invincibility: ' Because Angels are celestial beings, and because they are the actual children of God and Goddess, they are invincible and cannot be defeated by demons, or any being. *'Invulnerability': Angels have fully indestructible and invulnerable bodies, Angels have been shown to be completely immune to earthly damage and cannot be killed by anything that could kill a mortal. Bullets and knives bounce harmlessly off of their bodies, not even a nuclear bomb can harm them, which make them indestructible. Angels are immune to aging, diseases, infections, illnesses, venoms, poisons, toxins, plagues, acids, and viruses. They also cannot be harmed or injured by bullets, knives, and any weapons. However, for an unknown reason, Lucifer becomes vulnerable when around Detective Chloe Decker. When he away from her, his Immortality, invincibility and invulnerability returns. *'Immortality': Angels cannot be killed by conventional means and thus have been alive for billions of years. The only thing that can kill an Angel is the Flaming Sword. *'Eternal Existence: ' Angels will absolutely live forever, and Angels are absolutely immortal and have an absolute eternal lifespan, which means that they cannot age or decay, and they will literally live for all eterntity without aging. *'Resurrection': Angels are able to bring back souls from Hell to insert them into recently deceased bodies. In , Amenadiel brought Malcolm back from Hell moments after he dies. In , Lucifer brought Abel into the body of Bree Garland. However, angels require wings to travel between realms and as such cannot bring back souls without having wings. Some angels have shown to have additional powers: *'Probability Calculation': Uriel can set off a chain of events which can bring out the results he desires without doing almost anything. He calls this the butterfly effect. *'Chronokinesis': As shown in Amenadiel's first appearance in the series, he has the ability to slow down time for mortals around them. He later slowed down time to save Linda Martin in . *'Telekinesis': Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. *'Desire Exhibition': Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. *'Healing': The feathers from Lucifer's wings have healing powers was seen when Maze used a feather to heal Amenadiel. *'Invisibility': Azreal has the power to be invisible to humans. *'Sensing': Remiel has the power to sense celestials, she can also sense demons, humans, etc. Weaknesses * Flaming Sword: The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) can eradicate angels. The angel would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons: These weapons are able to injure and kill angels. In , Amenadiel is fatally injured by a demon knife. * Self Actualization: It is theorized by Amenadiel that since angels are righteous beings, committing sins greatly weakens their powers. During the second season, Amenadiel's powers diminish and his wings deteriorate. However, this does not seem to be the case for Lucifer as his wings are in a good condition and his strength remains superhuman. Maze believes it was being an accomplice to murder that was the major sin that caused Amenadiel's state. Towards the end of the third season, Amenadiel develops a theory that angels are subject to the same form of judgement mortals are and their own self-judgement determines their physical state and that Amenadiel himself was the one who took away his own powers because he judged himself to be unworthy of them. While Lucifer was initially dismissive of Amenadiel's theory, after seeing that Amenadiel regained his wings, Lucifer also came to the conclusion that Amenadiel's theory was right. After Lucifer's own rebellion against Heaven when he first arrived in Hell, Lucifer felt that he was a monster and then physically became one in appearance. When Lucifer saved his mother and was about to confess the truth to Chloe, he no longer felt like a monster and his devil face disappeared and gave his own wings back. After killing Pierce, Lucifer's devil face returned. Furthermore, after significant influence from Eve, Lucifer's opinion of himself began to deterioriate again, resulting in his wings becoming what is more traditionally associated with devils (leather and bat-like), as well as when at his lowest point, Lucifer totally reverted to the form he felt he deserved after his rebellion. Following Lucifer's decision to return to Hell protect those he loves, Lucifer and Chloe admitting their love for each other and Chloe's total acceptance of who and what Lucifer is, his wings regain their original angelic appearance. * Supernatural Beings: Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, angels, and demons) are able to cause physical harm to each other. Gods are capable of easily overpowering and destroying angels. * Chloe Decker (for Lucifer): For an unknown reason, Chloe is immune to Lucifer's power and charm. She also renders Lucifer vulnerable to earthly damage, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Family Trivia * Each angel has a unique power, e.g. Lucifer makes people tell the truth and is sexually irresistible, Amenadiel can slow time, Azrael can only be seen by the dying or those who had a brush with death, and Uriel can foresee chain reactions. * An angel's beliefs can affect them. ** Lucifer gained his "devil face" when he considered himself a monster; he lost it and regained his wings when he no longer considered himself such; he gained it back after killing Marcus Pierce. ** Amenadiel became mortal after feeling guilt for reviving Malcolm Graham, sleeping with Maze, and siding with Lucifer. * One of God's rules is that "angels can't take a mortal life," or as Mazikeen put it, "killing a human is Angel No-No's 101". ** It is unclear if Lucifer is bound to this rule, but he claims that he has never killed anyone before Uriel. In , Lucifer was unable to go through killing the Sinnerman, even though he wanted to disobey his dad. In , Lucifer killed Pierce, leading him to transform into a devil in season 4. ** Maze believes that Amenadiel being an accomplice to the murder of mortals (by bringing Malcolm back from Hell) is what caused his powers to weaken. ** However Uriel's attempts to kill Chloe Decker imply there may be loopholes. * According to Amenadiel, "celestial beings aren't allowed to interact here on Earth," referring to fighting. However, this rule seems to have been broken multiple times throughout the series, like when Lucifer fought Uriel in . * An angel's ability of resurrection depends on having their wings so they can fly to Heaven or Hell to retrieve the soul in question. In the case of someone who has only just died, such as when Amenadiel resurrected Malcolm, they can simply resurrect the person in their own body. However, in the case of someone who has been dead far longer, such as when Lucifer resurrected Abel, they must place the soul into the body of someone who is recently deceased. They appear not to have full control over whose body the soul will come back in, as in such a case as Lucifer intended to bring Abel back in the body of a recently-deceased old man, but in the brief time he was gone, Bree Garland died and Abel's soul went into her body instead. * Angels resurrect moments after being killed; though Lucifer states bullets just bounce off. However, if they are rendered mortal, they leave a body behind and go to an afterlife. * So far every angel that has been shown or mentioned has name which ends with suffix "el", including Lucifer since his original name was Samael. ** Amenadiel suggests this is a given as all the baby names he came up with all ended in "el". ** This may be tied to the principle of el theosophy, where the suffix -el is used to end names in order to tie them to god, it being a Sumerian word for god. (E.x. Samael meting “Venom of God”) * When choosing a name for Charlie, Amenadiel immediately opposes the name Michael when it was proposed. Though an angel Michael has not been confirmed, if one exists, this may imply poor relations between him and Amenadiel. * Angels can reproduce with humans. ** Amenadiel didn't think it was possible and never used protection. ** On the other hand, Remiel had assumed it was possible and was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, given how much sex Lucifer has with humans. ** Lucifer suggests Linda's pregnancy may have been possible due to Amenadiel being mortal at the time. Gallery 323 the angel Amenadiel.jpg|Amenadiel 205 Uriel with wings.jpg|Uriel 315 Lucifer takes off.jpg|Lucifer 325 the angel Azrael.jpg|Azrael es:Ángel ru:Ангелы de:Engel fr:Ange Category:Species Category:Angels